


marceline isn't pregnant...

by sarahshelena



Series: in her sestra's {sweet arms} [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: imagine person a has a halloween costume that has some facepaint. person b kisses them on the cheek and ends up with facepaint on their lips.
— on otp-imagines-cult @ tumblrprompt turned into a punkangel fanfic





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need happy clone family and sarah/helena kisses. thought this prompt was as good an excuse as any to make that happen

“C’mon Helena! We’re gonna be late!” Sarah hollered into the house.

“I am coming,” Helena waddled into view, her belly leading the way. 

“Oh, meathead, you look great,” Sarah said, and Helena grinned widely, her false rubber teeth jutting out over her lower lip. 

“You think I look good like Marceline?” 

“Yeah!” Sarah nodded. From what she'd seen of Helena’s favourite show, she did look a lot like the vampire girl. Alison had taken Helena to the costume shop a week ago to get face paint and a long black wig, and went thrift shopping every other day until they found clothes that matched one of her outfits. Helena had loved the experience and Alison had really gone into full-on Mom Mode, remaining hell-bent on perfecting Helena’s costume for Halloween. 

Sarah had to persuade her twin not to wear it every day or she'd use up all the face paint. 

The plan was to go trick-or-treating outside suburbia, to a nearby area where nobody knew Alison, so she and her sisters could enjoy their night without worrying about the clone conspiracy for once. 

But now it was the day, and Helena was so excited to go trick-or-treating, Sarah was worried about what would happen when sugar was added to the mix. 

Helena's face was painted a stark white, including her lips, over which her rubber fangs protruded. She wore a long black wig which hung past her waist, a red and black striped sweater, and a pair of blue jeans ripped at the knees with black flip-flops. 

”But Marceline isn't pregnant!” Oscar shouted from the minivan. Alison, who was sitting in the front seat shushed him, but Gemma, dressed as her favourite anime character Katara, piped up from the seat next to her brother, “It doesn't matter if she's pregnant. She could be a boy and she'd be allowed to dress as who she wants. Right?” 

Oscar, who was at that very moment dressed as Moana, smiled awkwardly and nodded, “Yeah, I guess.” 

Donnie, in the passenger seat beside Alison, nodded and smiled at his son. 

Kira chose that moment to add knowledgeably, “And Marceline actually likes girls, too. In fact, she was supposed to be girlfriends with Princess Bubblegum, but the TV channel wouldn't let them,” she smiled, “So Mom, you should be Princess Bubblegum.” 

”Me in pink? I don't think so,” Sarah grinned, “You look bloody fantastic,” she whispered to Helena, and kissed her twin’s cheek. 

When she pulled back, Helena giggled in her snorty-guffawing way, her mouth full of fake teeth, and Sarah gently poked her belly, “What're you laughing at, meathead?” 

“You have paint on your mouth, _sestra_.” Helena reached over and touched her sister’s lips with her forefinger. 

“Yeah?” Sarah wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and her sleeve came away smeared with face paint. 

“Yes, you have removed it.” Helena smiled, and leant in, kissing Sarah with a devious vampire grin on her face. 

“Ew!” Oscar cringed from the backseat of the minivan. Gemma covered her eyes, giggling as her parents laughed, and Kira just smiled at her aunt and mother joined at the lips and smiling blissfully into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comment if you liked this, and tell me what you think :)
> 
> come see me at my fanfic blog and send me prompts and shite - sarahshelena.tumblr.com


End file.
